


Sketches

by camelantis



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Atlantis, Atlantis (BBC) - Freeform, Atlantis (UK TV) - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camelantis/pseuds/camelantis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pythagoras stops drawing triangles and starts drawing Jason as he’s seen him bathing. Jason finds the pictures. (Prompt from pythagorasluvstrianglesandjason on tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sketches

**Author's Note:**

> ok so this is my first atlantis fic leave comments and things :)

Pythagoras put down his pencil. He just couldn’t stop peaking into the next room. Jason, laying in the bathtub with water sparkling against his biceps. The light hit him in the right angle, so that his muscular figure shone out.  
No, stop. Get back to work. Pythagoras would tell himself every time he caught himself gawking at the other man. But he just couldn’t help it. Jason was there, and he was naked. Pythagoras only wished he could see beyond the bathtub walls. But that’s what he had his imagination for.  
He looked down at his paper, back at his triangles. But all he wanted to do was stare at Jason some more. He knew he couldn’t. Jason wouldn’t want someone like him. He was boring, and, well, Jason was not.  
Pythagoras picked up his pencil and started to sketch some angels, hoping he’d forget about the soaking, wet, undeniably gorgeous Jason in the other room. But he couldn’t. He put away his maths equipment, and bought out his other sketchbook. He started to draw what was on his mind, Jason.  
“Whatcha doin’?” Jason peeped over Pythagoras’ shoulder as he ran his hand through his hair.  
“Oh!” Pythagoras gasped. He quickly threw an arm over his sketchbook and turned around to be faced with Jason’s bare, wet, chest. “W-What are you doing?”  
“Well, I just came out of a good bath….” Jason responded, trying to get a peak at what Pythagoras was drawing. “Let me have a look.”  
“N-No. You know, it’s nothing.” the blond haired man threw his body over his sketchbook. “Just triangles and stuff. Boring angle things. Maths and other things you don’t like. Just triangles.”  
Jason snickered. He grabbed the sketchbook, and pulled it out of Pythagoras’ grasp.  
“Please don’t.” Pythagoras begged. “Just don’t.”  
“Why, what could you possibly have in he-” Jason stopped as he flipped on to the first page.  
“Oh god no.” Pythagoras placed his head in his hands in embarrassment.  
“Pythagoras.” Jason started.  
“Please don’t say anything. Just hand me the book, and we will pretend like this never happened.” Pythagoras stood up from his stool. “I mean, do you know how difficult it is to see you, and not draw you? I mean, gods! You were naked! I had to draw you. Now I sound mad. Damn it, you’ll never talk to me! I’m so sorry. Let’s just never talk about th-”  
“Pythagoras!” Jason interrupted him. “Shut up for god’s sake. These are absolutely amazing!”  
“W-what? You mean, you mean you’re not creeped out?” Pythagoras slowly calmed down and took a step towards Jason.  
“Of course I’m not freaked out. I mean, these are breathtaking. I didn’t know you could draw! I’ve always thought that you only drew triangles.” Jason flipped more into the book. “Um. There are naked pictures of me in here. I don’t remember being naked in front of you…”  
“Oh. Well…” Pythagoras tried to come up with a good lie. “I… I just… guessed?” He wrinkled his eyebrows in unsureness. Jason is definitely going to hate him now.  
But instead, he let out a laugh. Just a laugh, one of those ones that makes Pythagoras’ insides feel all gooey.  
“What’s so funny?” Pythagoras questioned.  
Jason took one step forward, one step closer. He raised his arm and ran his fingertips lightly behind Pythagoras’ ear. “I just never expected you to, you know, think of me like that.”  
“Think of you like what? I mean, as far as you know, I might just think you’re a fine piece of ass to draw.” The corner of Pythagoras’ mouth twitched up into a teasing smile. He moved his body closer to Jason’s so he could place his hand on the other man’s waist.  
“Shut up, you idiot.” Jason leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Pythagoras’ lips. The older man was still for a second, as if he couldn’t believe it. Even though there was a build up to the kiss, it still took Pythagoras’ by surprise. He was actually kissing Jason.  
“What?” Jason pulled back. “Is something wrong?” He asked with furrowed eyebrows.  
Pythagoras shook his head. “Kiss me again.”  
Jason smiled back, and without another word, he leaned in once more to kiss the blonde. Pythagoras moved his arms up Jason’s side and ran them behind his neck to lock them in place. Their lips moved against each other’s in rhythm before they had to part for air.  
“Well…” Pythagoras looked Jason in his dark brown eyes. “I can get use to that.”  
“I bet you can.” Jason smiled as he took Pythagoras’ hand and lead him to the bedroom. “Come on, let me show you something else you can draw.”


End file.
